Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. Popular automated banking machines often used by consumers are automated teller machines (ATMs). ATMs are increasingly used by consumers to conduct banking transactions. Common banking transactions conducted by consumers at ATMs include deposits, withdrawals, account transfers and balance inquiries.
Most ATMs include a secure enclosure. The secure enclosure is used to hold currency and other valuable items inside the machine. Deposits made by customers into an ATM are also preferably held within a secure enclosure until they can be removed by authorized personnel. The secure enclosure also preferably houses portions of the mechanisms used for receiving deposits and dispensing currency. The secure enclosure also preferably houses electronic components of the ATM which may be subject to attack by someone attempting to compromise the security of the ATM or the electronic communications network in which it is operated.
Secure enclosures used in automated banking machines are specifically made for the type of machine in which they are used. Such enclosures, unlike most common types of safes or vaults, include multiple openings through the walls of the enclosure. These openings are precisely positioned. Such precise positioning is necessary to cooperate with the components of the ATM outside the enclosure. For example, an opening through the secure enclosure is required to enable a currency dispenser mechanism within the secure enclosure to pass currency notes to the mechanism outside the enclosure that delivers the notes to the customer. Likewise a precise opening is required to pass deposit envelopes and other valuables from the deposit accepting opening and mechanism outside of the secure enclosure to the depository mechanism inside the secure enclosure. Similarly, wiring harnesses and other connectors for the electronic and alarm components within the enclosure extend through openings which must be accurately positioned to enable connection to other wiring or devices in the ATM that are outside the enclosure.
There are many types of ATMs. ATMs can be configured as lobby units, which are made to be used within the confines of a building. Other ATMs are made for "through the wall" installation which enables a user outside of a building to use the machine. ATMs vary in physical size due to a number of factors. ATMs that provide a wide variety of functions, such as passbook printing, ticket or stamp dispensing, check cashing and other functions must necessarily be physically larger than machines that do not provide such functions. Such multi-function machines generally have secure enclosures that are much larger than machines that have less capabilities. ATMs that provide a single function, such as dispensing cash, often require a much smaller secure enclosure.
The manufacture of various types of ATMs often necessitates that manufacturers of ATMs produce a number of types of secure enclosures. These enclosures may vary not only in physical size and configuration, but also in terms of position and variety of openings that are provided through the walls of the secure enclosure. Problems in production processes may arise when enclosures are assembled from panels of similar size. If care is not exercised, an incorrect panel may be assembled into the enclosure. Likewise an enclosure may inadvertently be made with two panels of the same type, such as two tops or two bottoms. Panels may also be reversed from the proper position. The potential for confusion increases when several enclosures of similar size are being manufactured from similar panels, which enclosures have different openings to accommodate the positions of devices in the ATM in which the enclosure is used. The improper manufacture of an enclosure generally results in a significant amount of scrap material, as well as wasted fabrication labor.
Thus there exists a need for a secure enclosure and a method of manufacturing a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine that is more reliable and economical.
Secure enclosures in automated banking machines generally include a moveable door which enables authorized personnel to gain access to the mechanisms, electronic equipment and valuables stored within the secure enclosure. A securing mechanism used in connection with such a door must be strong and highly resistant to attack by burglars. At the same time the securing mechanism must be readily opened by authorized personnel, who must be able to move quickly to perform servicing activities inside the secure enclosure.
The manufacture of a secure enclosure for an automated banking machine has traditionally required that a great deal of attention be paid to the hinges which are used to attach the moveable door to the secure enclosure. Hinges are often a site for attack by burglars. To achieve strong hinges, care has been exercised to assure that the hinges are securely attached to both the door and enclosure. Because the hinges are often two or more separate assemblies and must be permanently fixed in place, often by welding, it is common to connect the hinge assemblies first to either the door or enclosure, and then to the other component. This avoids misalignment but can be burdensome from an assembly standpoint.
When components of the hinge assemblies are attached to the door and enclosure in separate operations it is not uncommon to encounter situations where the hinges are slightly misaligned. In such circumstances it may not be possible to mount the door on the enclosure without considerable rework. Even if the door can be mounted on the hinges, it may not be properly positioned to enable closing the opening of the enclosure. Again, in such circumstances costly rework is required to make the secure enclosure suitable for use in an automated teller machine.
Thus there exists a need for a system and method for mounting a door on a secure enclosure of an automated banking machine that more readily accomplished. There further exists a need for a system and method for mounting a door on a secure enclosure of an automated banking machine in which a hinge does not pose a weak point that is vulnerable to attack by burglars. There further exists a need for a system and method for mounting a door on a secure enclosure of an automated banking machine that can be done despite misalignment of hinges which support the door.
Secure enclosures for automated banking machines also include, in connection with the moveable door, a locking bolt work. The locking bolt work is generally in a secure, locking condition when the door is closed. When authorized personnel act to open the door of the secure enclosure, such as by inputting a proper combination to a lock, the locking bolt work is moveable to a second unsecured condition. In the second condition of the bolt work the door is enabled to be opened so that components within the secure enclosure may be accessed.
Due to the incentive for burglars to attack ATMs, the bolt work and other locking mechanisms used in connection with the moveable doors of secure enclosures preferably provide a high degree of resistance to attack. However, providing enhanced security also often comes with a high degree of complexity. This increases the cost of the automated banking machine. Complex mechanisms can also make it more difficult for authorized personnel to gain access to the secure enclosure.
Thus there exists a need for a locking bolt work apparatus for a door of an automated banking machine that provides enhanced security, but which is also economical and can be quickly opened by authorized personnel.